


The Hyena's Baker

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: set while Bellamy is on Dyed Goods Island and there's a bit of a timeskip going on too. Anyway, every season there's a festival with the nearby islands and one of them happens to have a certain baker on it that clashes with him but then love ensues. Please enjoy and smack that sexy kudos button if you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy stretched out his back and softly groaned, his back popping several times. He gathered up the bundles of wet cloth and tossed them in the basket, carrying them to the clothesline nearby. He grabbed the bundle of wooden clips and started hanging the cloth, clipping the smaller pieces in place.

He glanced up when he heard the back door to his house open and grabbed a thick cloth, tossing it over the line. "What's up, grandma?"

The small, elderly woman rolled her eyes and slowly walked over to him. "I've told you to stop calling me that, young man. I have a delivery I need you to make."

He nodded and grabbed the basket, walking past his teacher to go inside. "What is it?"

She followed him and stepped under his arm as he held the door open for her. "It's some aprons for the bakers moving in. They'll be here for the festival. Do you plan on attending the festivities this season?"

He shrugged and set the basket with the others, picking up the package she had left beside the front door. "I doubt it."

She hummed and patted his arm. "Well, don't be too much of a stranger. You're welcome here, Bellamy."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know grandma. See you around."

She softly sighed and watched him walk off, softly muttering, "That boy thinks too low of himself. Well, maybe that girl can lift his spirit."

Bellamy walked through the town and tucked the package under his arm, glancing around as some stalls were being set up. The spring festival was nearing and while he had been there for the fall and winter festivals, he never felt comfortable or welcome enough to join in. Despite the old lady taking him in and declaring him to be welcomed, he just didn't feel it yet.

He softly sighed and inhaled when he neared the bakery, smiling at the sweet array of smells that drifted out. He walked in and stepped aside as some kids ran past, cookies in their hands. He glanced at them and walked up to the counter, lightly knocking on the wood.

"Package here! Got some aprons!"

He raised an eyebrow at some clanging and a young woman's head poked out. She blinked at him and looked at the package. "Oh! Perfect, come on back here."

She ducked back and he stared at the swinging door before shrugging and hopping over the counter. Grabbing the package, he nudged the door open and glanced around at the various bowls spread across the counters. He waved his hand in front of his face at the wave of heat as she opened an oven and looked for a clear spot to set the package down.

She carefully took the tray of cookies out and slid in another, setting the hot tray on a clear spot. "Just, set those on the table in the back. And don't knock over the sprinkles!"

He rolled his eyes and started walking back. "I won't."

Bellamy nudged the swinging door open and blinked at the various bottles of colored icing and containers of sprinkles. He walked over to the table and shifted, not seeing a spot clear enough for it. He softly sighed and carefully began moving the sprinkle containers, slowly clearing out a space.

He reached for a larger container and paled when his fingers bumped another one close to the edge. He flinched when it hit the floor and softly groaned as the bright pink sprinkles dumped onto the floor. He set the package on the now-clear spot and glanced up when he heard the girl stop moving around.

She practically slammed the door open and looked around before zeroing in on the pink sprinkles on the floor. "God dammit, delivery boy! I told you not to spill any! How long do you think it's gonna take me to clean those up?!"

He twitched and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a delivery boy! And, it was an accident! There wasn't a clear spot so I had to make one! Not my fault you've got them all spread out!"

She glared up at him and stepped closer, tilting her head back as she put her flour-coated hands on her hips. "Well maybe you should've just put it on the floor! What are you then, if you're not a delivery boy? Looks like you're delivering packages like one!"

He glared and crossed his arms, his chest puffing up. "I'm an official craftsman, what about you? Baker assistant or something? Where's your boss?"

She stepped closer and pointed at him, her finger inches from his face. "I'm a full fledged baker, I'll have you know! I didn't train and study all those years to be called an assistant!"

He leaned in closer to her, his nose almost touching hers. "I can't imagine a baker having all their shit spread out on a table and expecting a package of aprons to actually fit on there!"

She flushed and stomped on his foot, making him jolt and yelp. "I am a baker! It was organized to me, you jerk! Here, since you made the damned mess, you can clean it up too!"

He glared as she stepped away and grabbed the broom after she shoved it against his chest. "Fine, I will! But not cause you told me too, so don't let it get to your head."

She huffed and nodded firmly, her cheeks lingering red as she stalked back into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and started sweeping up the mess before grinning when he realized something; she was blushing. More importantly, she was blushing cause of him.

Bellamy grinned widely and glanced at the door. "The name's Bellamy, shortcake!"

He waited a moment and she called back, "It's Alice, not shortcake!"

He snickered softly and returned to sweeping, grinning widely to himself. Oh, yes, he thought, this would be fun. Very fun indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around as several booths finished setting up. He inhaled at some new scents and trailed towards them, glancing at the half-put together booth. He rolled his eyes at the baker girl trying to hang up the sign and watched her stand on the stool, trying to hammer the sign up.

He lightly smirked as her stool shifted and stepped closer, holding his arms out as she fell back with a loud squeal. He snickered softly as she squeezed her eyes close and she peeked up, flushing and scrambling to stand up. He set her down and grinned widely at her as she tugged her clothes into place.

She huffed at him and grabbed the fallen stool, standing it up. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and crossed his arms. "Just checking things out, got a couple things drying so I'm free for the rest of the day. Thought I'd see how the booths are coming along while I was out."

She rolled her eyes and set the hammer and nails into the pocket of her waist apron. "Well, it's coming along just fine thank you very much for asking. Now, shoo, my dumbass coworkers don't know how to do anything other than bake so I'm stuck doing this."

He rolled his eyes as she moved to climb onto the stool and grabbed her waist, setting her aside. "Give me the shit, I can do it before you fall and break your damned leg."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I can do it just fine and stop manhandling me!"

He shook his head and held out his hand. "Give me the hammer and some nails, I can hang up your sign."

She glared at him and lightly stomped her foot before handing him the hammer and a couple nails. He set the hammer in his pocket and patted her head before turning to the booth. He nudged the stool aside and grabbed a corner of the sign, hammering it into place.

She snagged the stool and moved it around to the opposite side, glancing up at him and flushing as she realized he was wearing a tight blue shirt with part of his tattoo peeking out. She shuffled her feet and ducked down, double checking the disposable plates and napkins for tomorrow.

Bellamy glanced down at her and lightly smirked at the pink on her cheeks. "So, got any plans for tomorrow?"

Alice glanced up at him and shook her head. "Just working the booth. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged and moved over to fix the other corner she had poorly hung up. "Just wonderin'. Can't a guy make conversation?"

She smiled slightly, leaning back to sit on the stool. "Well, I guess he can. How come I've never seen you around before?"

He double checked the nails and set the hammer and remaining nails on the booth once he was sure they'd hold up. "Haven't been here all that long and never cared for joining the festival. Figured I'd try something new this year."

She hummed and nodded slowly. "Ah, makes sense. I grew up on Baked Good's Island and took after my dad. Mom died during childbirth, but shit happens."

He raised an eyebrow and rested his cheek in his hand. "So it's just you and your dad now? Never remarried?"

She shook her head, her short blond curls bouncing slightly. "Nope, he died when I was about twelve. My aunt took me in and helped me restore the family bakery back to it's glory when I was old enough. After mom died, dad didn't care what happened to it too much and just focused on raising me."

He nodded slowly, staring at her. "So, this is your bakery now huh?"

She smiled and nodded, turning to look back at it. "Yeah, this is all mine. This is the first time I've gotten to set up my own booth though. Thanks for the sign, Bellamy."

He waved his hand, straightening up. "No problem. See you around, shortcake."

She softly huffed and turned to face him, yelling, "It's Alice!"

He laughed as he walked off and grinned widely, calling, "Whatever you say shortcake!"

She stomped her foot and huffed, storming inside the bakery as her cheeks flushed red.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy chewed on his lip and carefully stitched the pieces of fabric together, wincing whenever he poked his fingers. He grumbled and looked over it to make sure it didn't bleed before continuing. He yawned and glanced at the clock as it slowly ticked, groaning when he saw it was well past midnight.

He straightened up and grunted when his back popped, setting the needle and fabric on the table to rub the back of his neck. God, what he'd kill for a good massage. He rubbed his eyelids and carefully reached for his cup of water. He only made that mistake once and never again.

He sighed and leaned back, looking over the dress. Dark blue blended easily with bright, sky blue swirls and other various patterns. He smiled slightly and carefully picked it up, gently tugging it various places to test the seams.

Nodding firmly, Bellamy carefully folded it up and got up to look through the boxes he used for deliveries. He grumbled softly and muttered, "Am not a delivery boy. Just had to work my way up."

He grinned when he found a nice white box and pulled it out, setting the folded dress inside. He grinned wider and tied a ribbon around it, lightly flicking the springy coils. Sliding an envelope between the box and ribbon, the pirate turned craftsman stepped outside before crouching, his legs turning into springs.

He launched himself into the air and bounced off a few buildings, bounding towards the bakery. She should still be there, he thought to himself as he sprang across the town. Now, to see if she'll like his gift. He flushed at the thought and shook his head quickly, slowing down once he neared the bakery.

He smiled slightly at the finished booth and walked to the front door, setting the box at the doorstep. He quickly knocked and sprung away, landing on the building across the road to watch the door. Wouldn't want anyone to steal it, he reasoned with himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice jolted at the rapid knocking on the door and quickly set the tray of cookies on the cooling rack, calling, "I'll be there in a moment, please wait!"

She shoved a pan of brownies into the oven and wiped her hands on the apron, smiling slightly as the cloth easily caught the flour. She quickly padded to the front and peeked out the window, blinking when she didn't see anyone. Unlocking the door, she poked her head out and called, "Anyone out here?"

She listened for a moment and softly sighed, glancing down. She blinked at the neatly wrapped box and bent over to pick it up, gently shaking it. She snagged the envelope and tilted her head, hip bumping the door close as she stepped inside. She set the box on the counter and leaned against it, popping the seal on the envelope.

She slid out the piece of paper and blinked at the simple, handwritten note. She tilted her head and softly read aloud, "'I made this for you to wear at the festival. I hope I got your size right, you can yell at me if I didn't.'"

She giggled softly and tugged the ribbon loose, mumbling, "Now, who made a gift for me? And, more importantly, what is it?"

She tugged the box off and softly gasped at the dress. Carefully lifting it up with her fingertips, she looked over the light blue patterned swirls and smiled widely. She held it up to herself and smiled, bouncing on her heels. "Oh, wow, this is gorgeous. And almost seamless, holy shit."

She looked over it and smiled widely, blinking when she heard a loud cheer. She peeked out of the window and turned pink when she saw Bellamy quite-literally springing away. She giggled softly and bit her lip, setting the dress back into the box seeing as she didn't want to mess it up.

She slid the lid back onto it and smiled, jolting when she smelled something burning. She scurried back to the kitchen and quickly took out the brownies, a smile plastered on her face as she checked them. Maybe she could give him more of a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice stared at the dress laid across her bed and brushed her fingers through her damp hair, gripping her towel tightly. She softly sighed and pulled on some under-garments, loosely crossing her arms as she began to pace. Her mind raced as she paced; should she wear it, should she actually enjoy the festival or focus on working the stall, should she just avoid Bellamy by staying inside the kitchen, or should she enjoy the festival and possibly spend time with him?

The questions jumbled together and she ruffled her hair, groaning loudly. She plopped on the bed and stared as the dress shifted, sliding closer to her. "What should I do? Does this thing even fit me?"

She shifted and hopped up, pulling on the dress. She reached back to slide the zipper up and blinked at the perfect fit, twisting to look in the mirror. Wow, it was a perfect fit and Bellamy had never even measured her; he must be a really skilled at his work to be able to conjure this up overnight.

She smiled slightly and bit her lip, her smile faltering. She perked up at an idea and brushed her hair straight again before sliding on a plain black headband and a matching pair of flats. She could simply make sure everything was in top shape at the bakery, work the stall some, and then spend the rest of the day enjoying the festivities.

Alice smiled widely at her idea and walked out, heading to the bakery. She softly hummed a tune and smiled at the other stall-workers as they prepared for the days' festivities. She waved politely at a few of them and stepped into the bakery, blinking when she smelt fresh cookies being made.

She walked to the back and peeked in, staring in mild confusion at the other bakers as they bustled around the kitchen. "What are you all doing?"

Another woman and close friend to Alice, Hana, bumped an oven door close and carried a tray to a cooling rack. "Your dress is way too pretty to get messed up today with flour and sugar, go have fun for once. You've been stressed since your mom died, take a load off."

Alice shifted and twisted her fingers together. "It's my bakery, I won't let you all do the work. I really shouldn't have put this thing on in the first place since I was planning on -"

Hana gave Alice a look to silence her and dusted her hands on her apron. "I know how much this festival means to you, Alice, but please, trust us. We've been here for you through thick and thin, we're not gonna let you down. Have fun, go on a date, I know that one fabric craftsman has been eying you."

Alice flushed and twisted her fingers in the skirt of the dress. "Really?"

Hana gave her a bland look. "Who else would've made you that dress? Look at all the detailing in it, he probably worked all afternoon and night just for you to wear during the festival. Now, I am banning you from helping us in any way, shape, or form for the rest of the festival. Shoo, shoo, we've got this covered."

Alice pouted as Hana waved her out and walked outside, looking around some. She shifted slightly and bit her lip; what to do now? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and squeaking at a pair of bright blue eyes in front of hers.

She jolted back and softly huffed as Bellamy laughed loudly, straightening up. She crossed her arms and flushed, stomping away from him. He grinned and easily followed her, catching up with her in a few strides to gently grab her shoulder.

"Aw, come on, it was just a joke."

She huffed and looked away, muttering, "Wasn't funny to me."

He stood beside her as she stopped walking and tilted his head. "Why don't I make it up to you then?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "How do you plan on doing that?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head, lazily smirking down at her. "Spend the day with me, call it a date."

She turned pink and rolled her eyes, her lips twitching into a smile. "And, what does this date include? Other than spending time in your mere presence?"

He snickered and waved his hand. "I'll win you some prizes, pay for any snacks you want while we're out and about, and if you're lucky I might just take you on the best ride of your life."

She blinked at him and flushed when he smirked wildly at her, smacking his arm which sent him into a fit of laughter. "You are terrible!"

He laughed loudly and hugged her shoulders when she tried to walk away. "You completely misunderstood, babe! There's a cheesy little boat ride after it gets late and then lanterns are lit in honor of the season! You dirty-minded baker!"

She crossed her arms and looked away, pouting. "Not funny, jerk."

He grinned and started walking, gently nudging her to walk beside him as he moved his arm to her waist. "Aw, come on, it's all in fun. Now, come on, I've got prizes to win you as promised."

Her cheeks calmed down to a light pink and she walked beside him, uncrossing her arms. "If anyone has anything with a dragon, I want it. I didn't agree to this date anyway."

He lightly smirked at her. "I don't see you disagreeing, either, babe."

She rolled her eyes and flushed as he laughed again. Shaking her head, she followed him to the game stalls. Her very first formal date and it's with an ex-pirate, oh her parents must be rolling in their graves.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy grinned proudly as the bell went off and straightened up, setting the large hammer aside. He looked back at Alice and puffed up his ches, cossing his arms. Alice rolled her eyes and looked over the prizes, hiding her pink cheeks.

He snickered and she grabbed a lace choker necklace. "This is cute."

He glanced at it and shrugged. "I guess, I've seen better detailing."

She giggled softly and loosely grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side. "Well, can you clasp it for me?"

He nodded and took it as she turned away from him. He smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulder, making sure it was positioned properly and getting a glance down the top of her dress. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Hey now, you don't get to those until the third date at least."

He snickered and clasped it. "Oh, so this is a date?"

She smiled and nodded, lightly touching it as he stepped beside her. "Yeah, it's a date. It's only fair since you are putting effort into making this a fun nice date."

He grinned and puffed up slightly, hugging her waist. "Well, come on! It's almost time for the lanterns."

She giggled softly and rolled her eyes, walking alongside him as he nudged her to the docks. "Fine, fine. Don't be so pushy."

He snickered softly and stopped at a food stand, getting a handful of pocky. She smiled and took a stick to nibble on, loosely holding onto his arm. He smiled slightly and led her to the docks, standing behind the line of people climbing into boats.

She smiled and looked around, seeing a rope bobbing on top of the water to form a sort of barrier to prevent the dinghies from floating too far. A dozen or so boats holding couples or families were already floating on the water. She smiled slightly at the elderly couples and he glanced down at her, nudging her forward.

Bellamy held her hand as she stepped down into a boat and waited for her to sit before stepping in, sitting across from her. She smiled slightly and he pushed away from the dock before grabbing the oars to row out to a slightly emptier area within the rope. She peeked over the side and smiled, dipping her fingers into the water.

He smiled slightly at her and dropped the small anchor over, leaning back on his elbows against the edge of the boat. "I used to live on the sea, ya know."

She hummed and glanced up at him. "I take it you weren't a merchant. Hmm, you certainly don't look like a marine type either."

He snorted and bit a piece of pocket in half. "Hell no. I was an enemy of the marine, a pirate. I was the captain too, so don't get to thinking I was some punkass cabin boy!"

She giggled and took a piece, nibbling on it. "I would never. So, where's your crew? Unless, you all became merchants and the rest I just haven't met yet?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced at the clouds. "As if. They'd laugh if they saw me."

She hummed and tilted her head, resting her chin in her hand. "That doesn't sound too nice. Did something happen and that's why you're here?"

He shifted slightly and closed his eyes. "Yeah, that's putting it bluntly."

She shifted and gently took his hand, looking over a few scars on it. "How did you become a pirate?"

He glanced at her and softly sighed. "I was from a quiet, peaceful town and thought it was boring. Funny enough, this place isn't too different. Lotta old people, families, hell the only difference was the lack of cute bakers."

She smiled slightly and turned pink. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Didn't realize there was such a shortage of cute bakers in the world."

He forced a grin and squeezed her hand. "Well, there is. You'd be surprised really."

She giggled softly and stole a piece of pocky when he picked one up. "Of course. I can't say I've seen too many attractive craftsmen myself."

He rolled his eyes and watched the sun slowly set. "I bet not."

She smiled slightly and looked out, watching the sky change colors. "What was your crew like?"

He took a deep breath and glanced at the water. "They called me Bellamy the Hyena and we were strong and loud and feared. We attacked whoever we wanted, whenever we wanted, and bathed in the riches we stole. Nobody made fun of us, they feared us. We were the strongest in the area. And then, it went to hell. Straw Hat kicked my ass and that damned Doflamingo made me fight my own first mate."

She shifted and carefully moved to sit beside him, holding onto his arm. "What happened after that?"

He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into fists, his muscles tightening under her hands. "I got my crew killed getting a stupid golden pillar from those damned sky islands to prove I was worthy to him. Got my entire fucking crew killed to prove I was worth it to a man who tossed me away like trash in the end."

She squeezed his arm and mumbled, "Bellamy, you are worth it. That man, Doflamingo, he's not worth you."

He snorted and rubbed his eye, refusing to let a single tear escape. "God, if only I'd had someone to tell me that sooner. My crew was worth the world to me and I got them all killed for someone who was just a sack of shit."

She shifted and tugged his arm over her shoulders, loosely hugging his torso. "I'm sure they're proud of you now. Yeah, you're not pillaging and plundering and rolling in riches anymore but that's all superficial. You've got people that care about you here, you've found something you're genuinely good at, and you've got friends. Hell, you might even have a girlfriend by the end of tonight."

He blinked and straightened up. "A girlfriend, huh?"

She smiled slightly and flushed. "Maybe. Oh! The lanterns are coming out!"

He smiled slightly and looked up as the lanterns floated above them, reflecting off the calm water. He ignored the wet feeling of a tear streaking down his cheek and took a deep breath, holding onto the last pocky stick. She smiled slightly and gently tugged on his sleeve.

He blinked and looked down at her, his eyes widening as her soft lips met his rougher lips. He gently hugged her waist and relaxed, pulling her into a deeper kiss. She smiled softly and slowly pulled away, snagging the final piece of pocky from his hand to eat.

He rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up slightly. She giggled and lightly kissed him, mumbling, "Bellamy the Hyena, turned into a sewing craftsman and falling for a baker."

He snorted and squeezed her hip. "God, if only my crew could see me now."

She giggled and squeezed his hand, resting her head on his shoulder. Looking up at the lanterns and mumbled, "I'm sure they're happy for their captain."


	6. Bonus Chapter

Bellamy leaned against the counter as Alice slid a pan into the oven and scooped up some batter, eating the spoonful. "So, you really aren't good at decorating?"

She shrugged and took the bowl from him to wash it out. It had been a couple weeks since the festival and they visited each others' islands once or twice a week to spend time together. Usually he was delivering new aprons for the bakers or bringing supplies with him to re-dye several washed out items of clothing. Currently, though, they were on Dyed Goods Island and she was working on a couple orders.

"I can make the icing and frosting and cake and cookies, but I just don't have a steady hand for the finer details. I usually do my part and then Hana or one of the others take over from there."

He nodded and tapped his fingers against the counter. "Do you practice any?" She gave him a look and simply raised an eyebrow. He held up his hands in defense and said, "Hey, just asking."

She sighed and set the bowl aside. "Yes, I do practice. I just suck at even drawing what I want on paper. I can imagine it and I can describe it, but it's just a pain in the ass drawing it."

He nodded along. "Well, maybe I can help."

She blinked at him and tilted her head. "Really?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, glancing away. "I said maybe, don't get your hopes up. I got a few designs I need to finish and could use an extra set of hands."

She smiled and peeked into the oven. "Oh, I hope it won't be anything too complicated then. Maybe after I finish this batch, we can make these deliveries and then work on them."

He nodded and lightly bounced his foot, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

She smiled and pulled out some ribbon, tying it around a box. He smiled slightly and glanced at the timer when it went off, grabbing the oven mitt to take out the pan. She glanced over and grabbed another box, smiling at him.

He smiled slightly and gently shook the cookies onto a cooling rack. He blinked when she tugged on his sleeve and leaned down some, his cheeks flushing when she kissed his cheek. She giggled softly and smiled widely, squeezing his upper arm.

He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. Despite weeks of dating, he was still adjusting to the affection she showed. She smiled when he lightly kissed her temple and tilted her head slightly.

He gently squeezed her hand and let her go when she pulled away to test the cookies' warmth before carefully setting them in the box. He handed her a length of ribbon and she tied it close, using a knife to curl the ends. She tugged off her apron and turned off the oven, grabbing a few boxes.

He grabbed the two cakes and balanced them on his arm, opening the back door for her. "Lead the way, babe."

She smiled and stepped out. "Alright, well come on."

He nodded and followed her, helping her deliver the sweets. He smiled slightly as the kids tugged the ribbons loose to dig into the cookies and she lightly teased the kids, telling them to be good or they won't get anymore. He glanced at her and smiled slightly, handing the cakes over at one party.

She dusted off her hands when they finished and stretched out. "To your place now?"

He nodded and loosely held her waist, a grin spreading. "Better hold on."

She rolled her eyes and hugged his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist when he hooked his arm under her ass. "You take too much enjoyment in this."

He grinned widely and held onto her, kneeling as his legs turned into springs. She softly squeaked when he launched off and tightened her grip, pressing her face into his chest. He laughed and held her close, bouncing off to his home.

She hid her smile as the wind rustled her hair and he landed, straightening up. She peeked up and rolled her eyes at his grin, gripping his shoulders to stand on her own. He set her down and mockingly bowed, waving his arm at the door dramatically. "Ladies first."

She tugged on a lock of his hair and walked up, letting herself in. "Jerk."

He snickered and followed her. "Oh, what'd I do this time? I gave you warning and even held you."

She softly huffed and looked around, glancing over the patterns drawn out onto some pieces of cloth. "I felt you groping my ass, don't act all innocent."

He laughed and pulled out some paints, plopping down in front of the largest piece. "Aw, come on, babe, I know you enjoyed it."

She rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks flush, sitting down beside him. "Shut up and show me what I need to do."

He snickered and picked her up, easily setting her in his lap. He grabbed a paint brush and handed it to her. "Well, you take this, dip it in the paint, and then stay inside the lines."

She dug her elbow into his ribcage and muttered, "Alright, smart ass, which color am I doing first and which lines am I following?"

He grunted and opened a container, dipping a stirring stick in to stir it up. "See these lines here? Just paint within those blue."

She nodded and dipped the brush in, wiping off the excess to paint within the lines slowly. He carefully watched over her shoulder and gently grabbed her hand as it lightly shook. She glanced up and shifted slightly, relaxing her hand in his grip. He smiled slightly and gently helped her, guiding her hand to stay within the lines he had drawn. 

She hummed softly and glanced back at him. "Yeah, you could definitely decorate cakes better than I could."

He shrugged and focused on painting the fabric. "I guess. If I'm ever free, I could swing by and help."

She smiled and nodded, focusing back on the fabric. "Of course. Thank you, Bellamy."

He nodded and felt his cheeks flush. "Just, focus on this. The next part you're on your own."

She giggled softly and lifted the brush, twisting to lightly kiss him. "Uh huh, sure."


End file.
